The Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) provides state-of-the-art cell sorting, phenotypic analysis and related services to the members of the KCC at Thomas Jefferson University (TJU). The facility is located in a dedicated laboratory space on the sixth floor of the Bluemle Life Sciences Building, which is centrally located on the TJU campus. The FCSR operates a fully upgraded Beckman Coulter MoFlo cell sorter capable of 10-color high-speed cell sorting ranging from single cell deposition up to 4-population purification. In 2010 the FCSR purchased a Becton Dickinson LSR 11 analyzer. The LSRll analyzer is equipped with 4 lasers and is capable of 12-color phenotypic analysis. The facility also utilizes a dual laser Becton Dickinson FACSCalibur, which is capable of 4-eolor phenotypic analysis. In addition, the facility offers use of an Invitrogen Countess automated cell counter, one Nikon Labophot-2 fluorescence microscope, and a 4C refrigerator with -20C freezer. Data analysis and figure generation are performed on either a Mac Pro workstation with a Dual-Core Intel Xeon processor or a Dell Optiplex 990 with Intel Core 15 processor and the latest version of FlowJo analysis software. An on-line scheduling system facilitates investigators' planning of experiments using analytical cytometers as well as billing and usage tracking. The FCSR is managed by KCC and directed by Dr. Jianke Zhang a faculty and KCC member. All FCSR instruments are maintained and managed by a dedicated facility manager and a technician. The most commonly used applications are cell surface and intracellular phenotyping and sorting, intracellular cytokine and cell signaling molecule detection, analysis of Ca^